


The Sauna

by NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Chihiro judged the sauna competition instead of Makoto, Female Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Friendship, Gen, They probably are all secretly gay for each other even tho i wrote them platonic, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown/pseuds/NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown
Summary: Mondo and Taka ask Chihiro to judge their battle in the sauna instead of Makoto and it ends about as well as you would expect.
Kudos: 12





	The Sauna

“You. Me. The sauna. All night, with our clothes on. First one to pass out or leave loses.”  
“With our clothes on in a sauna? But that’s suicide!”  
“What, you’d rather we were naked? That’s fuckin’ gay.”  
“Well as someone who has some modicum of responsibility, I shall be in my underwear, as is traditional in a sauna.”  
“Well I’m gonna keep my leather jacket on to prove I’m tougher than a little bitch like you!”  
“Guys, please…” Chihiro finally interrupted Mondo and Kiyotaka’s arguing, but it was a fruitless endeavour. “We require an impartial moderator! I cannot bear to think what kind of cheating you may try to partake in you lowly criminal!” Kiyotaka accused.  
“The fuck you say to me you little shit? I’m a man of honour!” Mondo screamed back.   
“Chihiro, will you be our impartial moderator and ensure neither of us cheat?!” They both yelled at the same time. Chihiro was speechless and trembled. “Y-yeah, sure,” she said, following as they both ran to the sauna. Kiyotaka stripped to his underwear while Mondo stayed clothed and they both entered. Chihiro got a chair from the dining room and stood on it, peering through the window on the door. The two of them were sat on the bench, still quibbling and throwing towels around as they gently cooked to death. Chihiro wondered how long she would have to balance precariously on the chair before one of them finally gave up. There’s no way they could stay there all night. They would die of heat exhaustion before then. After what seemed like hours they finally started to tire and the arguing became less impassioned than it had been at the beginning, until eventually, and surprisingly simultaneously, they both collapsed to the ground. Chihiro gasped and hurriedly jumped off the chair, rushing into the sauna. She couldn’t leave them in the sauna to overheat even more, but she certainly was not strong enough to drag them out either, her thin arms would likely snap under the strain of dragging both Kiyotaka and Mondo. Regardless she tried anyway. As she pulled at Mondo’s clothes he barely moved an inch and she just began to overheat as well. Nausea welled into her throat and sweat poured from her forehead as dizziness gripped her tightly and eventually it was too much and she had to run out of the sauna to cool down before she joined her friends on the floor. She panted and regained her composure, while Kiyotaka and Mondo finally woke up and crawled out of the sauna. “What the hell just happened?” Mondo grunted, rubbing his reddened face against the cool tiles of the changing room. “You both passed out. I tried to pull you out but I was too weak… sorry.” Chihiro said, on the verge of tears. “Never mind that, who won?!” Kiyotaka asked.  
“Well, you passed out at the same time, so… it was a tie I guess?” Chihiro said. There was silence between the three of them. Then Mondo spoke first. “I guess you aren’t as much of a pansy as I first thought. Well done, Taka.”  
“Indeed, and a most valiant effort from you as well, my brother!” The two of them laughed together as Chihiro merely watched, dumbfounded. Upon recovery, they stood up and Kiyotaka got dressed. “Come, Chihiro, join us to celebrate in the dining hall.” Kiyotaka said.  
“Celebrate what?”  
“Why our friendship of course! No point for Mondo and I to bear a grudge now we have proven we are just as strong as each other!”  
“I wish I was strong…” Chihiro mumbled, but nobody seemed to hear. Mondo patted Kiyotaka and Chihiro on the back before they all left to go to get a drink in the dining hall. Chihiro thought it was strange that both Mondo and Kiyotaka had this rapid mood change, and wondered if they were delirious from the heat, but for now she felt glad that she had two friends to hang out with.


End file.
